U Can't Touch This
U Can't Touch This is a pop rap song performed by MC Hammer and has appeared in Shark Tale, Tropic Thunder and even the 2011 Raven movie Raven: Train of Steel. Lyrics * James: You can't touch this. You can't touch this. You can't touch this. * My, my, my my music hits me so hard, makes me wanna say, "Oh my Lord!" * Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet. * It feels good, when you know you're down. * A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown and I'm known as such... * And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch. I told you homeboy. You can't touch this. * Yeah, that's how we living and you know... You can't touch this. * Look in my eyes, man. You can't touch this. Yo, let me bust the song lyrics. You can't touch this. * Fresh new kicks, and pants. You gotta like that. Now you know you wanna dance. * So move outta your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat while it's rolling. * Hold on! Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on like that, like that. * Cold on a mission, so fall on back. * Let them know that you're too much and this is a beat, uh, they can't touch. * Yo, I told you you can't touch this. Why you standing there, man? You can't touch this. * Yo, sound the bell! School's in, sucker! You can't touch this. * Give me a song, or rhythm. Making them sweat, that's what I'm giving them now. * They know you talking about the Hammer, you're talking about a show that's hyped, and tight. * Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape, to learn... * ...What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn the charts? * Legit. Either work hard or you might as well quit. * That's the word because you know you can't touch this. * You can't touch this. Break it down! Stop, Hammertime! * Go with the flow! It is said that if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead. * So wave your hands in the air, bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair. * This is it, for a winner. Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner. * Move, slide your rump! Just for a minute let's all do the bump. * Bump, bump, bump. Yeah! You can't touch this. Look, man, you can't touch this! * You better get hype, boy, because you know you can't... You can't touch this. * Ring the bell. School's back in. Break it down! Stop, Hammertime! * You can't touch this. You can't touch this. You can't touch this. * Break it down! Stop, Hammertime! * Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped. I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mike. * Now why would I ever stop doing this with others making records that just don't hit? * I've toured around the world from London to the Bay. * It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer" and the rest can go and play. * You can't touch this. You can't touch this. You can't touch this. * Yeah! You can't touch this. I told you! You can't touch this. * Too hot! You can't touch this. Yo, we outta here! You can't touch this. Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Raven: Train of Steel